I'd Walk Through Hell For You
by CiciFreakingSutton
Summary: Quil & Bella have been best friends since childbirth, what happens when he realise he loves her? What if she i forced by her father to live with her mom? Will quill wait for her or will he move on? BxQ
1. Chapter 1

Quil's POV

Tomorrow was going to be my first day of my seventh grade year in middle school. I was excited and nervous and scared all wrapped up in one. At least I knew my best friend Bella would be there with me. Bella and I have been friends since basically child birth. Our dads have always joke about the two of us growing up and falling in love. Ha yeah right. I love Bella and all, but only as a best friend and a sister, nothing more. My phone vibrated. Speak of the devil and she shall text you. I laughed quietly to myself.

_Hey Q meet me out side in ten.=D_

_Your Bestie, B._

I quickly grabbed my backpack, and went down stairs. My health freak mother left yet another disgusting health bar for my breakfast. Yuck. I picked it up and headed outside to my front porch. I chucked the stupid granola bar as far as I could and a sat on my fence.

"_Ouch! Hey What did my head do to you? I mean I know I haven't seen you in a couple months, but that doesn't mean you just go around throwing things at my head." _

"_\Bellerina? I've miss you soo much girly girly." _I said using her nickname I gave her when we were littler. I pulled her into a bone crushing hug and squeezed her as hard as I could while I spun her around in circles. Every summer she went to visit Renee in Florida and every time she got back we were completely inseparable. I sat her down at too a good hard look at her. She had grown a good couple inches, her hair was longer and her body was less pale and more tanned. Bella's hair had grown from her shoulders to at around the middle of her back. To be completely honest with you she looked totally hot.

"_You ready for school, bellerina?"_

"_You know it Quillykins." _She laughed and playfully punched my arm. She used to always call me that in pre-k. Ugh. I groaned. She started walking and I followed catching up with her in seconds.

"_How was your summer in Florida with your mom?" _I asked.

"_Ugh don't even get me started. Stupid humidity, plastic Miami chicks, oh but on the upside the beach's were great." _She ranted.

"_Nice, hey are we still on for our traditional 'Bella & Quil act immature sleepover' ?" _I asked. We created that tradition when she first started going to visit Renee. Each year when she got back we would have a sleepover and we would act totally immature and what not. Thank god our parents are best friends and trust us not to do anything, and let us have our sleepovers.

"_Duh! I would die if we ever broke that tradition!" _She said.

"_So…" _I say.

"_Yep." _

"_Cool." _

"_Mhmm." _She answers just as we arrive at school.

"_OMGEE!!! Bella we've missed you soo freaking much." _The girls squeal. I just roll my eyes.

"_Okay okay guys I've missed you too, but if you keep hugging me that hard my eye balls are going to pop out of my head." _She joked. The girls gossiped while I walked over to where the guys were chilling.

"_Hey guys what's up?" _

"_Hey man, how's it going?" _Jake said as Bella squealed and yelled out my name.

"_I'm pretty chill. I'll catch ya later." _I said to the guys and left to see what Bella wanted.

"_Quil give me your schedule NOW!" _She said urgently.

"_Ookay…" _I hesitantly handed her the paper. She looked over five different papers.

"_What?" _Emily asked.

"_Well the bad news is I only have one class with one of you girls."_

"_So which of us has the class with you?"_ Leah asked.

"_Sarah. " _She looked apologetic at the other girls.

"_So what's the good news?" _Kim asked.

"_Well my Quillykins and I have every class together."_ she said excitedly. Yes!

"_Must you call me that in front of everyone?" _I fake whined.

"_You don't like the nickname I gave you?" _Her voice full of false hurt. I was about to answer when the bell interrupted me. Bella linked her arm in mine and said her goodbyes to the girls. We were half way to home room when a stopped dead in my tracks. Oh no! How the hell did this happen? Better yet when did this happen? Oh boy what this wasn't supposed to happen, what am I going to do now? I just realized that I'm in love with my best friend Isabella Marie Swan. Just. Freaking. Great.

_**What do you think? Please review!!! I'm also, taking request on stories. If you want a story written P.M me and I'll get started on it. Ooh and please read my other stories as well thanks!**_

_**Xxx**_

_**CiciFreakingSutton =D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The day passed extremely fast, mainly due to the fact in spent just about all day thinking about Bella. **_

"_**Hello Quil, I' m talking to you!" **_

"_**huh? Oh sorry bells, I just have a lot on my mind today." **_**she said when I noticed where we were. **

"_**Erm, how long have we been in the cafeteria?"**_** I ask.**

"_**Just a couple minutes. Dude you are totally out of it today. Are you okay? Is something wrong?" **_**She now was on concerned best friend mode.**

"_**no, I've just been thinking." **_**I said truthfully. We never lie to each other.**

"_**About?" **_

"_**Well… I'll tell you later." **_

"_**Okay." **_**She said still worried. Bella went back talking to the girls, but I could tell she was about me. See that's the thing about her, she's always putting others before herself. I just need time to think this over. I stood up quickly and walked out of the lunch room. I was at the bleachers outside in just a couple minutes. **

"_**Why did this happen to me? This could ruin everything! Gah! Why me?!?!" **_**I shouted at the sky. I sat on the bleaches and buried my head in my hands. I would lose my best friend if she didn't feel the same way. Or what if we dated and I didn't work out? It would be wired for us, maybe it'll end badly and she would hate me. **

"_**Hey are you okay?" **_**My best friend asked putting a hand on my back and sat next to me. **

"_**Do you want the truth or a lie?" **_

"_**Hmm, how about the lie, then you can tell me the truth." **_**That was always her reply when I asked her the. For what reason, I don't know why.**

"_**Okay, nothings wrong I'm just tired and felt like shouting at the sky." **_**I lied.**

"_**So?"**_** She said. I knew she was really asking what the truth was.**

"_**I think, no wait I know I'm in love with someone. I can't get her out of my head."**_

"_**That's great! Who's the girl? Is she pretty? What's she like, do I know her?" **_**she exclaimed. "**_**If she hurts you I will seriously have to kick her ass." **_**Said a very serious Bella. Ha, little does she know that the girls is in fact her. **

"_**Um well, that's the part I don't want to tell you." **_**Her face instantly fell. **

"_**Oh okay." **_**her eyes landed on the ground. **

"_**No, no, no. Don't get me wrong I want to tell you, I'm just afraid." **_

"_**Afraid of what?" **_

"_**Afraid that you won't be my friend anymore, afraid everything will get messed up and ruined and, and, and…"**_** I couldn't find the words to finish my sentence. **

"_**Quil. Quil look at me" **_**commanded, "**_**I will always be your friend no matter what. I will help you get through and fix things if they get ruined or messed up. I promise." **_**Her milky chocolate stared into mine and held nothing but honesty. **

"_**What if I told you the girl I'm in love with is you?"**_** It barely came out as a whisper. A small quiet gasp escaped her lips as I prepared for the worst.**

_**Hey guys, sorry the first few have been a little short and slow, but trust me it'll get better. Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**_

_**Xxx**_

_**CiciFreakingSutton =D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Quil's POV

_You are in love with me?" _A very shocked Bella asked.

"_Yes, Bells. I haven't been able to get you out of my head all day. Through all these years I've felt this ways, I just kept denying it, but I can't do it anymore." _I decided telling her the complete truth is the best way to go. We sat there not saying anything for what seemed like hours.

" _Bella, the Bella just rung walk with me chick." _Sarah said not noticing the wired silence

"_Yea sure. See you in a lil bit Quil." _And with that she walked away leaving me to sit alone on the bleachers. Well, time to get to class. My science class all turned to stare st me as I walked in late. I glanced around looking for Sarah and Bella. They weren't here.

"_Mr. Ateara," _the teacher looked at my schedule, "_why_ _are you late?" _He asked.

"_I uh, got lost." _I replied.

"_Don't let it happen again." _Grufed Mr. Kame. I sat in the back at an empty table. I wonder where Bella is. _I hope she's alright._ _Of course she's not alright man she just got told that her best friends in love with her. _Thoughts of Bella ran through my head for the rest of the class. I fell out of my seat and landed roughly on floor, when the bell rang. Stupid bell. I looked at my schedule. P.E. next. Cool. A combination of both boys and grilse filled the guy. Sitting on the guy bleachers I waited for Bella to get to class.

"_Hey." _A voice said. I jumped and looked up find Bella.

"_Hey." _I quickly looked down.

"_So.."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_Wow."_ She said.

"_Where were you last hour?" _I said as she sat on the cold metal bleachers.

"_Ditching with Sarah. I had to figure some things out. Think things through. You know what I mean."_

"_Yep" _I popped the p.

"_I have to tell you something too." _My heart began to beat faster and my palms turned sweaty.

"_Wha-" _I was cut off by the late bell. Once again, Damn bell!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own twilight.**_

**Quil's POV**

For a whole forty-five minutes we were lectured by Coach McGee, on basically everything for rules to class grading. Coach McGee was a tall man with dark brown hair, and a small round stomach that looked like a slight beer belly but you could defiantly tell it was muscle, not fat. He had a mean scowl on his face most of the time. Not one student dared to talk while he was giving his speech. One thing everybody knew form rumors and stories from his former students is that you DON'T want to piss him off unless you want to be dead meat. I heard that he also, gossips about students to others. I think that's totally unprofessional, but I wasn't going to tell him that. He'd probably kill me, or something along the lines of that.. Through out the whole class I couldn't keep my mind from wondering back to what Bella was going to tell me. All the different possibilities of what she had to say ran through my head for the whole class. My body jumped up from the hard cold gym floor as soon as the bell rang. I held out my hand to Bella to help her up. She grabbed my hand and a exhilarated rush of electricity went over my body. I quickly let go of her hand feeling this and she dropped to the floor. She hit the ground with a thud, and I flinched back.

"_Ouch Shit! Quil what the hell that fucking hurt." _Her words echoed around the gymnasium and bounced off the walls.

" _I…" _I started but was cut off.

"_Did you just use profanities and obstinacies in my gym, young lady?" _Coach asked.

"_Yes sir." _Isabella replied sweetly and ashamed looking at the ground, still on the floor.

"_Why did you such words? Young ladies are not supposed to use that kind of language. It makes them look ugly, on the inside I mean of course." _He lectured.

"_Well, Quil was trying to help me up, put I guess my hand slipped and I fell onto the ground, and got hurt sir. And I'm sorry Coach McGee, I know it not very nice or polite I won't let it happen again and I'm truly sorry." _She always knew how to talk all sweet and innocent to adults. Every time she got in trouble or wanted something she just had to bat her eyelashes, act innocently cute, and use that unbearably adorable puppy dog face, and _Snap _she got what she wanted. I was so totally jealous of her gift. I tried it out on my mom once, yeah not even close. Apparently it only works for girls, not guys.

"_Okay, just be sure you don't slip up and let it happen again. Have a good day Isabella."_ Bella just nodded and waved to the teacher as we walked out of the gym.

"_Yes sir." _I mimicked her trying to use my best Bella impression.

"_Shut up." _She punched me in the arm as we walked down the long hallway full of silver, red, and black tiles on the wall and floor beneath us.

"_Geeze that hurt," _my voice was full of façade hurt, "_I'm so sorry sir I won't let it happen again." _I went back to mocking her.

"_Next time it will, if you don't keep your mouth shut. And if you ever drop me again. " _She threatened in a serious tone, but then burst out laughing, for what reason, I have no clue as to why.

"_Um… You didn't hit your head when I accidentally dropped you, did you?" _I was very puzzled.

"_No. I just remembered something Sara told me earlier." _Giggles were still escaping her mouth as she talked. She sounded so cute when she giggled. Sigh.

"_So what were you going to tell me earlier when the bell rang?" _I asked, no longer able to be patient. She quickly sobered and stopped walking.

"_Well?"_ I drew out the word.

"_I wanted to tell you… I just had to say… I-er..uhh. Hmm…" _Bella was NEVER flustered. This can't be good. I watched her struggle over her words as she deeply blushed changing colors.

"_IWantedToTellYouILikedYouToo AndIWantedToKnowIfYou'llGoOutWithMe." _The words were so rushed that I could not tell what a single word that had come from her mouth was.

"_Huh?" _I asked dumbly.

"_Will you be my boyfriend, oh and I like you too." _This time she said the words really really slow. I blinked a couple times. Did I just hear her correctly? It's probably just a joke. But Bella wouldn't do something as shallow as that, but my mind still couldn't keep from thinking it. A long time ago a girl named Ami asked me out in third grade. Ami, was the type of girl that was in gymnastics and was considered a 'popular girl.' Well she asked me out knowing I thought she was the prettiest girl in the class. We dated for a couple of hours before she dumped me and told me that she was dared to date me for two days, but she couldn't keep on dating me due to my horrible personality and lack of looks.

"_Yeah." _I waited for her to say just kidding or something on the lines of that, but she didn't. She just took my hand in hers and held it as we made our way to our houses. Swiftly she put her hand in mine.

"_So, what were you laughing bout earlier?" _

"_It's just an inside joke Sara and I have."_

"_Oh, ok." _I let it go not wanting to know anymore. If their inside joke was like their usual ones then it's probably dirty minded and sometimes gross. The last time I listened in on one of their inside jokes I thought I was going to die of embarrassment. As we would walked around the school they would have random outbursts. I usually just hung my head as they would yell at people. One time all I got out of their conversation was the words; _Dicksock, Vagina, _and something about cutting a guys penis off because he pissed them off somehow. But when they would see a guy they liked they would yell out compliments to the. For instance theirs this kid Brian Harvey, that they swear up and down that he looks like an angel, so they yell out "_Angelic kid, your beautiful." _The poor kid would blush and walk on by. Another guy who had to endure the girls compliments is David Avoid. They would talk non-stop about his beautiful voice as we sat in the courtyard as he sang and played his guitar, shirtless I might add. One time in sixth grad Sara, Bella, and I were walking to class and he was walking behind us to class playing his guitar and singing in the hallways. The two girls sighed and walked dreamily and I just rolled my eyes at the looks on their faces. I have never really understood girls, but when those two were together they completely baffled me. Anywho, we were just around a block from our houses when Bella stopped.

"_I think we should stop holding hands for the rest of the way." _She said and my face dropped.

"_Only because I don't want our parents to know, yet. They would make things uber awkward, and they wouldn't let us spend the night with each other if they knew." _She continued once she saw that my face fell.

"_Okay." _I completely agreed with her. Even though pulling my hand from hers was the last thing I wanted to do, I had to. Our parents _Would _make things very wired for us. And they would get the assumption up that we were going to do _It _if we ask to have our usual sleepover together and they knew we were dating. We walked with our hands at our sides. My hands felt completely empty without hers in mine, so I slyly walked a little closer to her. I didn't take the empty feeling away, but it helped _A little. _It was barley three 'o clock when we reached our houses, which are exactly next to each other, we stood their for a couple seconds in complete silence. Bella was staring into my eyes as she moved closer as if she was goin' to kiss me. Both of our lips were about to touch when a church bell in the distance went off, like it does every hour on the hour. We both jumped back and Bella blushed deeply. She ran up her pathway to her house and ran inside leaving me alone, stand there like an idiot. I could still feel her lips almost on mine and her skittle breath against my skin. She's always poppin' skittles in her mouth. The cool strawberry scent of her shampoo that she uses for her hair still lingered in the air. Even when I'm not in school a stupid bell manages to interrupt me. _Damn bells!!!!_

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys. But I promise I'll update faster these days. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! **


End file.
